DI MANA KIBLATMU? ALLAH ATAU SYETAN?
by Penulis Spiritual-Realita
Summary: Naruto adalah remaja periang yang memiliki sisi kasih sayang, yang memikirkan betapa haram ilmu peramalan dan memikirkannya dalam-dalam. Saat tiba-tiba di kelasnya ada murid baru yang mendewakan ilmu peramalan, dia pun mematahkan tongkat fahamnya yang bengkok.(Juga mengandung kisah keluarga)


**Kiblatmu di mana?**

**Adik Naruto dan teman-teman berpemilik Tuan Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Karya: Penulis Spiritual-Realis (Zaujat Lutfy)**

_Barang siapa mengikuti ramalan-ramalan bintang dan __inti-intinya__, sesungguhnya dia telah mengikuti jalan-jalan sesat setan menuju Neraka. (Al-Mufkir)_

Pikiran Naruto tak berhenti berputar. Semenjak ia mendengar guru ngaji-nya berkata demikian; mengenai jalan setan menuju neraka. Salah satu jeratnya yang paling berbahaya adalah Ilmu Nujum. Ya... Ilmu perbintangan atau ramalan bahasanya sekarang. Padahal bila dinukilkan; dirinya sendiri sudah sangat sering menebak masa depan. Ah.. Itu firasat. 'Apakah sama dengan pengertiannya definisi meramal?' tanya Naruto dengan kegelisahan pada saat itu.

Guru _ngaji_-nya bilang, itu tidak sama. Hanya saja mirip. Mirip berarti bahaya. Bisa menimbulkan _syak _(keragu-raguan) yang bersifat subhat bila diteruskan. Setan bisa ikut andil bila tidak disudahi.

Tuh.. Kan?

Batin Naruto mencelos. Sampai-sampai kakinya menendang kerikil tak berdosa tanpa sadar.

Ia berdecak kesal. Tapi bagaimanapun ketenangan hati dan melupakan begiru saja mengenai masalah ramal meramal semacam ini pun tidak bagus. Tadi sudah shalat Taubat di mushola. Ya.. syak saja mengenai masalah ini. Tapi sekarang bila belum ada jalan keluar dari masalah kontrasnya tentang ramal-meramal. Ia pusing juga. Sebab bisa jadi ia mengulangi perbuatan bodoh itu untuk kedua kali.

_'Apa tidak malu bertobat berulang-ulang? Allah itu MahaMelihat lho~ kalau tidak usaha meninggalkan kejelekan secara tegas- wah! Dosanya makin besar!'_ sisi baik batin Naruto memperingati.

"Iya aku tahu! Diam kau! Jangan bicara atau kupukul! Aku sudah terlalu pusing memikirkan ini, tahu!" sadar Naruto bicara sendirian. Dia segera mengerdarkan pandangannya kesekitar. Untung saat itu tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya di jalan setapak ini. Bisa-bisa ia disebut orang gila. "Ck! Penyakit imajinasiku kumat lagi~" gerutunya. '_Kruuuuuuukkkkk~'_

Tapi kali ini sepertinya Naruto tidak mau mengacuhkan perutnya yang sedang konser.

_'Kruuuuuuuuuk~'_

"Ck! Ah! Iya, iya! Waduk manusia diam kau! Kita pulang sekarang dan makan! Oke?"

_'Sip!'_

"Tuh kan imajinasiku kumat lagi.."

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kencang untuk mengusir kebiasannya berdelusi tentang benda-benda mati itu bisa hidup. Lalu menggenjot sepeda onthel-nya pulang.

"_Assalaimualaikuum_~ buuuuuuuuuuuuk!"

Sepeda onthel diceraikan. Naruto membiarkannya merana bersandar di pagar rumah kepanasan dan sendirian. Remaja 15 tahun itu langsung menghambur ke dapur mencari ibunya.

"_Waalaikum salaaam.. _Naru baru pulang?" tanya si ibuk dengan senyum saat anak tunggalnya mengecup punggung tangan miliknya. Ia usap rambut pirang anaknya penuh sayang walaupun bau kuah asem-asem daging sapi.

Lubang hidung Naruto melebar. "Buk.. Enak~" rajuknya sembari mengelus perut setipis kartunya. Muka berkeringat dan pucantnya melas luar biasa.

"Okay, ganti baju _ngaji-_nya dulu. Balikin kitab _ta'lim-_nya ke lemari buku. Nanti ibuk siapin. Panggil ayah di belakang."

"بعد ذلك؟"

Kushina, ibuk Naruto langsung mencubit pipi bocah itu gemas.

"HIIIIGGGH! Setelah itu ya kita sarapan! Jangan menggoda ibuk. Nanti pasti ditambah porsinya. Asal nanti makannya habis, okay?"

Naruto langsung nyengir. "Aku merasa cacing-cacing perutku koprol sejuta kali buk!"

Kushina langsung tertawa.

**:::**

**Di mana kiblatmu?**

**:::**

**18:31**

Kushina menata piring-piring habis bilasnya ke rak dekat meja makan. Bibirnya bergerak menyenandungkan _Qasidah burdah _dari edisi buku _Everblue _ke-12 karangan Syaikh Muhammad Al-Busiri. Mata merahnya berbinar ketika melihat betapa lahap anak tunggalnya menyuap nasi. Atau justru..

"Naruto kalau makan jangan cepat-cepat. Nanti-"

"Uhuk!"

"Tuh kan.. baru saja ibuk mau bilang." Kushina mengulurkan segelas air putih dari dispenser galon. Naruto menepuk-nepuk dadanya dan meneguk isi gelas plastik itu tergesa-gesa.

"Habis.. Ayah sama ibuk ninggal makan. Aku kan tidak terbiasa makan sendirian, buk. Huff!"

"Habis.. kamu tadi membaca bukunya serius sekali. Salah-salah nanti ibuk mengacau konsentrasimu belajar.."

"Ibuk, tadi itu bukan belajar.." kaki kursi berderit. Naruto cepat-cepat mencuci peralatan makan malamnya yang kotor menyusul. Ibuknya yang sedang memasak air kopi untuk sang Ayah mengernyitkan kening.

"Kalau bukan belajar, habis itu melamun? Jangan diterus-terusin lho! Nanti bisa dirasuki-"

"Ibuk bukan begitu.. aku mikirin tadi- Ustadz. Jiraya tadi bilang soal ramalan waktu nerangin _ta'lim _babفصل فى الجدوالمواضبةواله مة, Kata beliau ilmu perbintangan seperti meramal itu tidak boleh dipelajari. Kecuali kalau ilmu itu digunain buat mencari arah kiblat, waktu sholat, dan melihat awal bulan ramadhan. Padahal kan orang kebanyakan bilang gini kalau lagi mendung. 'Umf.. Habis ini pasti hujan! Sebaiknya kuambil jemurannya,' bukankah itu juga termasuk meramal? Meramal bukannya berarti menentang takdir Allah dan musyrik? Buk.. Aku sering begitu kalau musim hujan. Apa selama ini Naru dosa?" lirih Naruto. Tangannya tak lagi fokus mencuci piring tapi justru memainkan busa sabun dibak cucian. "Naru selama ini syirikin Allah ya?"

Harum kopi menguar saat air panas dituang. Kushina diam sejenak untuk berpikir. Lalu wanita itu tersenyum. "Kalau Naruto belum tahu itu namanya Khilaf. Tidak apa-apa. Yang dulu-dulu itu dima'fu (dimaafkan Allah), tapi kalau sekarang sudah mengerti, ya lebih hati-hati. Itu gunanya Ibuk nyekolahin dan Ngajiin Naru. Sekarang Naru paham kan?"

"Beneran kan?" Naruto masih menatap ibuknya takut-takut. "Aku memikirkan itu sudah berulang-ulang, buk. Tetal saja hasilnya 1/0. Naruto kalah. Itu dosa kan sebenarnya?"

"Hamn.. sepertinya Ibuk harus mengurangi vetsin di makanan kita setiap hari biar kamu tidak pelupa. Nyuci piringnya cepet selesaiin. Nanti kalau sudah Naru cek lagi di _ta'lim _bab 1. Pasti ada keterangangan masalah niat. Ibuk mau memberikan kopinya ke Ayah dulu. Nanti kalau Naru udah baca ulang keterangannya, Ibuk akan ke kamarmu untuk mengecek."

Pikiran Naruto langsung kosong begitu ibuknya berlalu. "Tunggu-"

_**'Ta'lim bab 1? Masalah niat?'**_

_'Iya, masalah niat. Kau sudah lupa ya? Cih.. Payah!'_

Naruto refleks menampar piringnya yang barusan bicara padanya lewat imajinasinya yang tinggi.

"Diam kau piring jelek! Aku tidak sedang bicara padamu! Jangan tersenyum! Gigimu jelek tahu! Hei! Kubilang jangan-Aaaaaaaah! Apa yang kukatakan?" Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat demi meniadakan imajinasi tinggi mengenai figur piring bermulut yang berbicara padanya.

**Di mana kiblatmu?**

اانما الاعمل بالنيات .(الحدث من تمليم: جز ١)

Sesungguhnya amal itu tergantung dengan niat (Hadits shahih: Kitab Ta'lim Juz 1).

Naruto langsung garuk-garuk kepala tanpa gatal sambil nyengir ketampar sambel tomat. Muka merah delimanya terlihat oleh Ayah dan Ibunya yang masuk dengan tiga ketukan permisi.

"Bagaimana? Masih lupa pelajarannya?"

Naruto menggeleng "He he he he.. Jadi kalau aku belum tahu, dan tidak berniat meramal sebelumnya. Aku tidak dosa dong?"

Kali ini Minato ikut tersenyum cerah. Ia mengacak puncak kepala putranya yang manja. "Yaps! Itu benar! Tapi kalau sekarang sudah tahu ya-"

"Beres Yah!" Naruto membuat pose menghormat bagai tentara kepada Ayahnya. "Naru ngerti kok~"

"Bagus kalau begitu."

"Tapi, Yah. Kalau misalkan Naru sudah tahu. Terus ada teman Naru yang salah seperti Naru dulu. Tapi Naru biarin dia 'nggak tahu aja biar tetep dihitung khilaf dan nggak dosa' itu bagaimana?"

Kushina langsung menarik hidung mancung Naruto gemas. "Hiiiigh! Ya jelas Naru justru kena dosa! Jadi harus diingetin itu temennya!"

"Yack! Aduh, ibuk! Sakiiit...~Ck. Naru kan cuma tanya.. Emnbb...~" Naruto mengusap hidung mancungnya dengan bibir manyun sepanjang paruh burung pelikan. Ayah dan Ibunya langsung ketawa. "Maksud Naru, kalau tanya kan bisa lebih jelassss...~"

"Ha ha ha! Terserahlah. Begitu kalau bikin Naru tidak ragu-ragu juga pasti justru perbuatan bagus. Sekarang ikut Ayah sama Ibuk sebentar." kata Sang Ayah sambil merebut perlahan kitab _ta'lim _Naruto. Menutupnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja belajar.

"Eh? Ke mana? Ini kan sudah jam sembilan malam? Naru-"

"Sudah ikut saja. Ayo keluar.."

Sembari menuntun Naruto keluar, tanpa Naruto tahu, orang tuanya saling melemparkan senyum.

**Di mana kiblatmu?**

**07:11 pagi**

Brugh!

Cara mengendarai sepeda onthel Naruto masih terlihat dengan cara remaja pirang itu mengayuh sepeda khusus anak laki-laki yang baru ditunjukkan orang tuanya tadi malam. Senyum selebar badut di OHDA pasar malam terpampang di wajah manis Naruto yang disinari semangat berangkat sekolah sejak sepedanya baru. Ha ha ha. Bibir tipisnya tak berhenti bersenandung lagu 'Kring-Kring-Kring' sepanjang jalan. 'Kring-kring-kring suara sepeda, sepedaku roda dua, kudapat dari Ortu, karena rajin belajar!' -bisiknya ceria dengan alis tebal yang menukik kala ia tertawa kecil sendirian seperti orang gila. Mungkin itu presepsi orang-orang sebelumnya. Tapi jika melihat sepedanya yang baru 'GRIS!', setiap orang yang lihat pasti ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakannya.

Cklerek!

Naruto memarkir sepedanya di parkiran dengan hati-hati; menguncinya dengan kunci mekanis jeruji ban terbuat dadi bes; lantas berlari dengan semangat empat lima kedalam sekolahnya. Rasa-rasanya puya sepeda baru~ ada jiwa baru juga yang meletup gembira di dalam dadanya.

Sekilas Naruto melihat si berisik Kiba dan si cerewet Ino saat hendak pergi ke kelas. Ia melihay keduanya menilik MaDing terbaru minggu ini. Menyapa mereka adalah rencana utama yang tergambar di dalam kepalanya saat itu juga ia refleks langsung melambaikan tangan.

"Hai! Selamat pagi, Kiba! Ino!" gigi-gigj rapih Naruto hingga nampak karena senyum lebarnya.

Kedua sahabat baiknya itu menoleh. Namun,

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Raut wajah keduanya menggelap, mereka menatapnya dengan tatapan enggan, lantas berbalik begitu saja tanpa memberi konfirmasi apapun.

Senyum Naruto meredup perlahan.

_'Hey, Naruto. Mereka kenapa? Kau punya masalah dengan mereka?' _

Dalam imajinasi Naruto, tiang beranda sekolahnya menjelma memiliki wajah dan mulut yang berbicara pada remaja delusional itu.

"Bukan.. -tunggu- setidaknya itu seingatku. Aku tidak merasa berbuat salah apapun. Kenapa mereka begitu? Biasanya mereka yang-"

_'Lihat sekitarmu, teman-temanmu yang lain juga. Mereka menatapmu berbeda. Seperti benci. Menurutmu apa mereka iri sepeda barumu? Atau hari ini ulang tahunmu hingga mereka mengerjaimu seperti demikian?'_

"Hei yang benar saja kau tiang! Aku tahu mereka semua tidak begitu! Mereka tidak-'

_Deg! _

Kelopak mata Naruto melebar. Tiba-tiba hawa tubuhnya terasa dingin, sebeku tatapan teman-temannya kepadanya. Semuanya. Tanpa terkecuali. Sayup-sayup bisikan mengenai dirinya. Lirikan-lirikan aneh mata mereka ketika berjalan melewatinya. Semuanya terasa beku. Tidak ada tanda janggal. Mereka tidak pura-pura benci, sungguh.

Naruto merasa menggigil.

Sekilas harapan mengucur. Kejanggalan terkuak dengan mudah melalui sebuah bisikan disengaja sepasang teman yang berjalan melewati Naruto dengan pembicaraan terang-terangan tanpa sensor. Tanpa sungkan.

_'Hei, ingat jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, Murid Baru itu bilang orang dengan garis wajah tanah seperti Naruto itu tidak tahu malu. Alis tebalnya tanda dia pemarah dan pendendam dibalik wajah cerianya. Tulisan jeleknya tanda kepribadiannya juga jelek. Kau ingat Naruto juga suka warna Kuning? Kata Murid Baru juga lho~ seseorang dengan suka warna kuning itu terlalu bersemangat hingga kadanh mengejar poinnya sendiri tanpa memikirkan teman-temannya. Kau lihat Naruto juga serinh bicara sendirian? Cih.. Dia orang aneh! Malas sekali berteman dengan orang sepertinya! Ayo kita masuk kelas! Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Jangan sampai kita jadi aneh seperti dia. Kita pergi.. Hiiiiiiiiii~'_

Sepasang teman Naruto itu memandang Naruto jijik sembari bergedik. Buat Naruto merasa rendah diri dalam seketika. Beberapa detik Naruto habiskan buat terpekur patung di tempat dengan tatapan kosong. Sampai pada detik ke sekian, mata Naruto memerah. Menyadari apa yang salah disini.

Alis tebal tanda pemiliknya berwatak pemarah katanya? Penyuka warna kuning tanda pemiliknya terlalu bersemangat mengejar point dirinya sendiri sampai melupakan temannya sendiri katanya? Oh.. Kata siapa? Kata si Murid Baru itu ya? Tidak tahukah dia ilmu peramalan itu dilarang? Cih!

_'Hey.. Lihat-lihat. Itu dia si suka berbohong dan-'_

Tadi mungkin Naruto membiarkannya. Tapi untuk saat ini, tidak. Tidak ada yang boleh membiarkan virus peramalan itu menyebar di sekolahan Madrasah Tsanawiyah semacam ini! Tidak! Tidak akan!

Che, kata kitab _ta'lim_ yang sudah tahu 'kebenaran' harus memberitahu yang belum tahu agar tidak ikut dosa kan? Hah!

_'BAIK AKU AKAN MELAKUKANNYA!'_

**BRAKH!**

Naruto langsung memacu dirinya untuk berlari dari kelas ke kelas. Menjeblak pintuya dengan agak kasar dan mengedarkan mata birunya dengan cepat. Mencari-cari manakah si Wajah Baru di sekolahan agama yang ditempatinya.

Brak!

Brak!

Brak!

Hingga bunyi 'Brak!' ke tujuh, bisik-bisik di tengah-tengah ruangan kelas 2-C, kelas Naruto sendiri, menarik langkah kaki Naruto mendekat. Dan kerumunan di tengah itu terurai dengan cepat kala mereka melihat Naruto masuk. Menuju ke bangku masinh-masing, dan menyisakan seorang anak laki-laki dengan tatapan mata segelap arang dan auranya yang kelam. Dia duduk di bangku ke tiga paling tengah. Tempat duduk Naruto dan Neji dulunya. Sementara sekarang Neji tengah duduk di bangku terbelakang. Entah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, yang pasti untuk saat ini remaja laki-laki berambut hitam legam itu menatapnya tanpa takut sedikitpun.

Hembusan nafas pertama mungkin Naruto masih diam saja. Tapi tidak di hembusan kedua karena Naruto tak ingin membuang-buang waktu lebih banyak.

Satu sentakan kasar Naruto menjambak kerah remaja itu dan membawanya keluar menuju ke ruang kelas Audiotorium Lab Bahasa dan menghempasnya ke dalam tanpa peduli.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada teman-temanku? Kau mau menbuat mereka terjerumus sepertimu dengan ramalan-ramalan itu, hah?"

"Che, ramalan apa? Maksudmu dengan alis tebalmu tanda kau pemarah? Itu teori, bodoh. Kau bisa pelajari itu lewat Ilmu Fisiognomi, Grafology, Feng-sui, Palmestry-tunggu apa kau iri dengan teori-teoriku. Hah? Bukannya sekarang ucapanku terbukti? Kau marah besar padaku kan? Ha ha! _Ya_ _Allah_.., Ada apa dengan bocah kuning ini?"

Naruto memalingkan mukanya mendengar remaja itu menyebut 'Allah' di bibir kotornya yang telah mengumbar banyak kesesatan kepada orang lain. Mengadu dombanya dalam pertengkaran ini. Dan melarikan banyak prrsepsi menuju tempat yang menjerumuskan.

"Hei kau dasar tidak tahu malu! Kau orang islam kan? Katakan padaku siapa _sanad_ **(1) **ilmu-ilmu setan itu!"

"Itu bukan Ilmu setan! Itu penelitian, apa kau tidak bisa membedakannya?"

"اه لا! sekarang buktikan padaku jika kau yakin ilmu-ilmu itu benar!"

"Baik kau-"

"Sebelum itu, kau harus tahu- kau bisa menilai karakter orang lain dengan teori-teorimu seolah kau benar-benar tahu mereka tapi kau tidak bisa mengenali dirimu sendiri. Beritahu aku sekarang! DI MANA KIBLATMU BERADA? ALLAH ATAU SYETAN, HAH?"

Si Wajah baru terdiam.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan di sini. Berhentilah mulai sekarang! Katakan pada mereka kebenarannya! Jika kau memang mengaku masih islam; beritahu mereka untuk mengingkari ramalan-ramalan setan itu! Kau bisa membuat semua orang terjerumus! Kau mengerti?" tanpa sadar Naruto menjambak kerah remaja itu. Ia marah! Namun semarah-marahnya dia itu juga demi kebaikan! Bagaimana jika ramalan itu membuat seorang anak baik-baik dimusuhi banyak orang hanya karena alasa bodoh seperti itu nanti? Bukankah itu akan menyakiti orang-orang seperti mereka juga?- benak Mario berpikir jauh.

Remaja itu melepas tangan Naruto dari kerahnya dengan satu hempasan keras.

"Kau benar aku tidak punya _sanad_," suaranya berubah tenggelam. Seolah diguyur air satu lautan.

Naruto terbisu.

"Guruku marah padaku karena kecerobohanku dan aku takut minta maaf padanya. Cita-cita-ku tinggi. Aku ingin sekali menjadi penghafal Al-Qur'an dan penyebar ilmu agar aku bermanfaat bagi yang lain. Tapi kau tahu- disini rasanya sangat berat. Setiap kali aku ingin melangkah ke hadapannya. Aku tak bisa bergerak. Setiap aku mau bicara, aku tidak bisa merasakan lidahku, aku bahkan tak berani menatap matanya saat dia di hadapanku. Aku lari dan mencari ilmu yang menurutku bisa kuyakini. Tapi kau menggampar harga diriku sekarang. Perlakuanmu mengingatkan statusku sebagai seorang pendosa. Menurutmu bagaimana? Hah?! Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan..."

Naruto tak menjawab.

Pandangan remaja itu menunduk. Tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh. "Kau sudah tahu statusku.. Sekarang terserah bagaimana kau menyikapiku. Aku sudah lelah melarikan diri dari teman-teman yang menganggaku berbeda dan guru yang selalu curiga dengan sisi lainku, kau pikir kau tidak beruntung? Seharusnya aku iri pada-"

Kehangatan menjalar ketika Naruto menjadikan dirinya penopang. Ia tak mau ragu-ragu lagi saat mengulurkan tangan bantuan. "Kau bukan pendosa, itu kecerobohan, itu khilaf, ingat kata-kataku, _semua amal itu tergantung niatmu, _kau masih bisa kembali.. Gurumu pasti mengerti, percayalah padaku. Kau masih bisa menjadi penghafal Al-Qur'an dan penyebar kebenaran- aku.. Bangga punya keluarga baru sepertimu sekolah ini. Kau masih bisa memperbaikinya, kau mengerti?"

Sesak mengaburkan situasi. Naruto memeluk semakin erat tubuh rapuh dengan jiwa kosong itu.

"Aku Naruto, kau bisa percaya padaku. Cukup pegang kata-kataku, dan beranilah bertindak maju. Aku akan membantumu..." Naruto tersenyum. Dalam imajinasinya ia tertawa geli saat mengingat di dalam situasi genting seperti tadi ia masih sempat-sempatnya mengurusi rasa penasarannya terhadap identitas anak baru ini di sekolahnya dengan mengintip _tag-name _di seragam. Tapi rasa-rasanya sekarang hal itu memang berguna. ".. Kau bisa percaya padaku, Menma."

**EnD**

**1). Sanad itu adalah jalur. Maksud sanad di sini adalah jalur-guru- yang meridhoi ilmu muridnya, tulus mengajarnya, dan rela mewariskan ilmunya kepada muridnya untuk disebarkan kembali kala ia wafat.**

**2). Ilmu Fisiognomi: Seni baca karakter lewat kontur wajah. Haram!**

**3). Ilmu Palmestry: Seni baca nasib dan karakter lewat garis tangan. Haram!**

**4). Ilmu Grafologi: Seni baca karakter lewat tulisan.**

**5). Feng-Sui dan Numerologi Seni baca karakter -kalau tidak salah- lewat hari, weton, tanggal, bulan, tahun kelahiran dengan urutan bintang-bintang dan shio tahun.**

**Nama dan hubungannya dengan karakteristik. Warna dan hubungannya dengan karakteristik. Bahkan suara -maaf- kentut pun ada teorinya dalam ilmu perbintangan. Tapi saya tegaskan, itu haram!**

**Terima kasih sudah berkunjung! **

∅†

**Penulis Spiritual-Realis (Zaujat Lutfy)**


End file.
